vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggs
|-|Ziggs= |-|Battle Boss Ziggs= |-|Odyssey Ziggs= Summary |-|Original Lore=With a love of big bombs and short fuses, the yordle Ziggs is an explosive force of nature. As an inventor's assistant in Piltover, he was bored by his predictable life and befriended a mad, blue-haired bomber named Jinx. After a wild night on the town, Ziggs took her advice and moved to Zaun, where he now explores his fascinations more freely, terrorizing the chem-barons and regular citizens alike in his never ending quest to blow stuff up. |-|Arcade Lore=A boss originally from Super Yordle Bombers, Ziggs was transported to Arcade World for one purpose: blow up everything. Armed with his signature explosives (and the programming to use them!) he has wrought digital destruction the way only an angry mini-boss can. |-|Odyssey Lore=A disgraced engineer best known for rapid advances in ora mining technology, Ziggs lost everything when a young technician and her hulking manager "accidentally" rigged one of his devices to explode ahead of schedule. Bitter and manic, he now travels between ora hotspots in a mad gamble to regain his former prestige. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C | Low 6-B | 5-C Name: Zigmund "Ziggs", the Hexplosives Expert Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yordle, Scientist, Inventor, Dean of Demolitions | Battle Boss | Engineer, Ora Miner Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled explosives user, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Explosion Manipulation, Damage Boost (Via short fuse), Extrasensory Perception (Via Satchel Charge and Mega Inferno Bomb), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Hexplosive Minefield), Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel |-|Battle Boss=All powers as base plus Large Size (Type 1) and Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Odyssey=All abilities as base plus Statistics Amplification (Speed Via Distributor and Brink), Damage Boost (Via The Castaway and Shorter), Healing (Via the Castaway, Hexhealing, and Seekers), Forcefield Creation (Via Afterburner), Damage Reduction (Via Overkill), Teleportation (Via Warp), Limited Intangibility (Via Warp) Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Destroyed a large portion of a prison compound with his weaker explosives, Mega Inferno Bomb is similar in power to an early fission bomb) | Small Country level (Comparable to Battle Boss Brand) | Moon level (His explosives accidentally vaporized a moon, which would yield approximately 5.6283e+29 joules), Fallout ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Able to keep up with Jinx and dodge her missiles from close range, Should be at least as fast as Teemo) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift and throw a bomb larger than himself several hundred meters) | Class M (Should be comparable to Battle Boss Malzahar) | Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | Small Country Class | Moon Class Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can survive his own explosives detonating in his stomach, and is seemingly able to withstand the force of his own bombs with ease) | Small Country level (Can survive his own explosives detonating in his stomach, and is seemingly able to withstand the force of his own bombs with ease) | Moon level (Can survive his own explosives detonating in his stomach, and is seemingly able to withstand the force of his own bombs with ease) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters to several kilometers with explosives | Several meters to several kilometers with explosives | At least thousands of kilometers with explosives Standard Equipment: Assorted bombs and explosives Intelligence: Relatively High (A highly skilled inventor and engineer, created a completely original type of explosive weaponry from scratch, acknowledged by Heimerdinger as being fiercely intelligent, though his smarts are sometimes clouded by insanity) Weaknesses: Can be crazy and unpredictable at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Ziggs= *'Short Fuse:' Ziggs's basic attacks periodically deal bonus magic damage, doubled against structures. *'Bouncing Bomb:' Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb to the target area, exploding upon contacting an enemy, the terrain or reaching the end of its trajectory. The bomb can bounce up to twice, the distance traveled each time based on how far it was originally thrown. When exploding the Bouncing Bomb deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. *'Satchel Charge:' Ziggs flings an explosive charge towards the target area, revealing its surroundings, and exploding after 4 seconds or upon reactivation. When exploding the Satchel Charge deals magic damage and knocks back all surrounding enemies. If Ziggs is within the explosion radius, he instead launches himself while taking no damage in the process. **'Turret Explosion:' Satchel Charge's explosion can demolish turrets below a percentile health threshold. *'Hexplosive Minefield:' Ziggs scatters a cluster of 11 proximity mines over the target area, lasting for up to 10 seconds. Mines explodes on contact with an enemy, slowing them and dealing magic damage. Targets detonating more than one mine take reduced damage from subsequent mines. *'Mega Inferno Bomb:' Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it to the target area, granting sight within as it travels. Upon reaching the target area, it explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught in the blast, increased by 50% in the epicenter. |-|Odyssey Ziggs= *'Warp:' Allows the user to dash towards the target location while being intangible and invulnerable. Can hold up to 3 charges. *'Distributor:' Gains bonus attack range and for each 1% bonus attack speed, gain 1 ability power. *'Short Fuse:' Ziggs's basic attacks periodically deal bonus magic damage, doubled against structures. **'The Castaway:' Short Fuse gains bonus range and deals double damage, grants bonus healing for all damage dealt, and grants a small ability power increase. **'Bounce:' Short Fuse bounces up to 4 times to a nearby enemy. Bounces only to unaffected targets. **'Shorter:' Short Fuse's damage is doubled. *'Bouncing Bomb:' Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb to the target area, exploding upon contacting an enemy, the terrain or reaching the end of its trajectory. The bomb can bounce up to twice, the distance traveled each time based on how far it was originally thrown. When exploding the Bouncing Bomb deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. **'Delayed:' Bouncing Bomb bounces up to 6 times, up from 2, and gains bonus damage and explosion radius with each bounce, up to a maximum of 200% bonus damage. **'Leftovers:' Every time a Bouncing Bomb bounces, it leaves behind a Hexplosive Minefield. **'Shatter:' Bouncing Bomb throws 3 bombs in a spread out formation. Multiple hits on a target deal reduced damage. *'Satchel Charge:' Ziggs flings an explosive charge towards the target area, revealing its surroundings, and exploding after 4 seconds or upon reactivation. When exploding the Satchel Charge deals magic damage and knocks back all surrounding enemies. If Ziggs is within the explosion radius, he instead launches himself while taking no damage in the process. **'Afterburner:' Satchel Charge deals double damage, and when Ziggs lands, he is shielded for 3 seconds and knocks up nearby enemies, dealing double the Satchel Charge Satchel's initial damage. Shield strength is equal to landing damage. **'Mayhem:' Satchel Charge's explosion radius is twice as large. **'Daredevil:' Satchel Charge knocks back all targets twice as far and ability cast while Ziggs is airborne deal quadruple damage. *'Hexplosive Minefield:' Ziggs scatters a cluster of 11 proximity mines over the target area, lasting for up to 10 seconds. Mines explodes on contact with an enemy, slowing them and dealing magic damage. Targets detonating more than one mine take reduced damage from subsequent mines. **'Hexhealing:' Hexplosive Minefield heal allies in their blast radius, and allies can trigger them by their proximity. **'Refresher:' After a Hexplosive Minefield has completely detonated or expired, a second minefield is generated in the same place as the first. **'Seekers:' Hexplosive Minefield roll towards nearby enemies. They deal 40% more damage, or healing, with Hexhealing. *'Mega Inferno Bomb:' Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it to the target area, granting sight within as it travels. Upon reaching the target area, it explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught in the blast, increased by 50% in the epicenter. **'Fallout:' On impact, Mega Inferno Bomb launches 5 Mini Inferno Bombs around itself, and enemies hit take bonus damage as true damage over 3 seconds. **'Overkill:' For 5 seconds after casting Mega Inferno Bomb, Ziggs becomes immune to crowd control, gains 80% damage reduction, and can cast additional Mega Inferno Bomb. **'Brink:' While under 60% health, gain 100% bonus movement speed and 50% bonus attack speed. Key: Base | Battle Boss Ziggs | Odyssey Ziggs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Bosses Category:Yordles Category:Playable Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Aliens Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Data Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5